


“As Long As You’re Mine”

by Dragon_verse17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_verse17/pseuds/Dragon_verse17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first ever fan fiction.<br/>Inspired by the Wicked song<br/>A little bit of a role switch where Petyr is Elphaba and Sansa is Fiyero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

> KISS ME TOO FIERCELY  
> HOLD ME TOO TIGHT  
> I NEED HELP BELIEVING  
> YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT

Petyr

Laurel green eyes stared at the red head sitting before his desk. Only in her looks was she like her mother. Family, duty, and honor were stripped away at King’s Landing. The Lannister’s had stolen all her childhood dreams. He watches her as she reads about houses and wars. The firelight dancing over her crimson hair almost as if the flames wanted to be one with her. He smirked, he knew the feeling. He could tell every time she paused, contemplating the words in front of her. It pleases him to know that she is becoming more and more like him every day. Always watching, listening, and most of all always learning. As he leaned back; he allowed his mind to wander. 

He remembers the tourney when he first saw her. It was if the beacon of hair was calling to him through the crowd. His heart stopped in that moment, feelings resurfaced that he thought long dead. She looked so much like a young Cat, it was if his past was coming back to reward him for all his schemes and plans. He hadn’t thought of marriage since Cat. Never thinking he would find anyone even close to her, but then and there he decided that he would have her. It was very common for older men to marry younger brides, just think of the previous hand. An added bonus to the game he played; all it would take was a few changes to his plans. He was good at adapting and getting what he wants. This time though, no Stark would stand in his way. So he watched and he waited. 

He snapped out of his thoughts as her eyes looked up to, a question in her ultramarine eyes. Her voice had a velvety quality. 

“Lor.., um Father. There is one thing I don’t understand. Why would the mad king go after my… the Starks? It just seems a little er shortsighted.” Her blush lit her cheeks.

Petyr smirked. He knew she still had trouble with remembering her role while with him. Outside his solar she was flawless but during her late night lessons she would falter. He knew he should remind her that she always must be Alayne, but he did SO like the rosiness on her cheeks as she fixes her mistakes. The smile matched his eyes this time. His voice was thick when he replied.

“Very good, sweetling.” He leaned forward and steepled his fingers. A flash of something new, a darkening, in her eyes caught him off guard. It caused him to pause before he could continue. “Men who react without thought are fools; always consider the consciences of you actions, my dear. You need to keep in mind what your next move will be. The mad king was just that, my sweet, mad. He allowed his anger to make his move. Never act on emotion or impulse or you will make grave mistakes like him. Keep that in mind, and remember to learn from others mistakes.” 

She nodded and looked back down to the book in her lap. He was proud of her; she put so much into learning the game. She had beauty, wit, and an exalted name; she was the perfect ally. He pretended to be reading letters sent by ravens but he would glance up often. Every once in awhile she would nibble on her lip in thought. The sight of it would send a jolt to the hardness in his breeches. His body would invariably react while watching her learn and grow. The candle had burned low before he coughed to let her know it was time to retire. He couldn’t help the huskiness in his voice.

“My darling daughter, you have been up long enough; it is time for you to seek your bed. You do have sweetrobin to attend to on the morrow.”

She tried to hide her disgust at the mention of Robin, it almost made him laugh, but she rose gracefully as always. Despite her new natural-born status there was still a natural refinement about her she couldn't hide. He leaned back as she came around the glossy oak desk to give him his nightly kiss. Her hand rested on his shoulder to brace her. He raised his head turning at the last moment so that her lips would graze the corner of his mouth. There was a slight intake of breath as she pulled back. Jaded eyes connected with her and he could see that look again. Her fingers tighten before she stood up. She quickly glanced down, her cheeks flushing. 

“Good night, father.”

“Good night, sweetling.” 

He leaned back when the door softly closed behind her. It was becoming harder to keep his calm façade when he was around her. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath.The smell of lemons filled his nostrils. Everything about her drew him in, and for a man like him being vulnerable was a deadly hazard. He wouldn't lie to himself. He knew he was in love with her, but past deeds threaten their future. As he opened his eyes he reached for his glass of wine. He could tell she was beginning to change towards him. He could read her face like a book; the awakening and confusion whenever their eyes met. How she inhales when he “accidently” bushes against her, the changes in her kisses. A wolfish smile appears as ideas and plans fill his mind; his thoughts jumping from one to the other. He puts out the candles and makes his way into bed where at last he can let his dreams take him.  
“As long as you’re mine, Sweet, Sweet Sansa.”


	2. Taking the Leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump 3 months. She is finally his, or is he, hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'm brainless  
> Maybe I'm wise  
> But you've got me seeing  
> Through different eyes

Sansa  


Three Months Later…..  


“Oh Gods, what if this was a mistake? Was this a foolish thing to agree to? It seems like everything has happened so fast since Aunt Lysa’s death. Am I just another pawn on his rise to power? Am I to have the same fate? “  


She knew she was beginning to panic and tried to composed herself. Her heart was suddenly hammering a furious beat and she could scarcely draw a decent breath.  


Sansa sat down on the side of the bed in her shift and looked around the room. The chamber is more lavish then the one she had when she first arrived at the Vale. The mattress soft with goose-down, mockingbirds stitched on the covers, and mint green gauze hung from the canopy. The elegant wood glowed in reflection to the roaring fire. She couldn’t have asked for better, but she knows why it’s so incomparable. She knows what he wants from her. What he expects when he comes tonight. His mouth was hungrier than usual and his eyes had darkened to jade.  
She will do what is expected of her, and not only that, but what she wants. She is done lying to herself.  


She sees the world through different eyes now. A different view than how she imagined her life to be; a virgin bride about to be bedded by another. And as much as she misses her mother and father she can’t help to resent them for the lies and dreams they filled in her head. Petyr has become what she dreams about. What she longs for. Petyr doesn’t lie to her, Oh, he may not tell her everything, but what he does is true.  


“Petyr does love me, doesn’t he? It doesn’t matter that he hasn’t given me the words.”  


She could understand now how Aunt Lysa could love him. How easy it was to fall under his spell. She didn’t at first, but the more time with him the more her affection grew. The grey patches didn’t make him seem older just wiser; smarter. The way his goatee would brush against her lips always brought flutters to her core. Maybe it was because she was no longer surrounded by knights, but he no longer seemed as small, he was lean and fit. But the knowledge that he had; THAT is where he outshone everyone else. That is what she grew to love; that is what caused her to fall, but instead of down, like Lysa, he drew her up. Built up her confidence, showed her what was real.  


She knows he owns brothels in Kings Landing; and has more whores elsewhere. If only Shea was here to give her advice. Her mother never really told her what was to come before she left for King’s Landing and from what the Queen had said, it scared her. She remembers the screams on his wedding night to her aunt, and how pleased she was the next day. Petyr knew of her inexperience; knew that she didn’t know how to please a man in bed. She doesn’t want to be taught like one of his whores, but she would rather die and for him to think her second-rate.  


“Sansa?”  


Petyr’s voice was a little more than a murmur. She still flinched, not having heard the door open.  


“Why are you just sitting there?”  


“I was thinking”  


“About what?”  


She didn’t answer, but kept her gaze locked on her lap.  


“Are you finished thinking?”  


“Yes, thank you”  


He nodded and he took a step closer as she stood up. She was grateful he was going slowly. It helped calm her nerves. She continued to stand in front of the bed, her hands folded together. He stopped about a foot away from her. He motioned with the crook of his finger for her to come to him. The radiance of his rings picked up the glow of the firelight. She didn’t waver, nor did she flinch when he reached for her. He lifted her hair back and over her shoulder, and then slipped his fingers in around the neckline of her shift. He stared into her eyes as he slowly undid the ribbons holding the top together. She couldn’t help the look of alarm that crossed her eyes.  


“It will be alright Sansa, you trust me, don’t you?”  


She didn’t answer, she couldn’t. Sansa got lost in the tenderness of his eyes. He pulled her into his embrace. The recognizable smell of mint helped settle her down. It was going to be all right. Petyr wouldn’t harm her, he needed her; he loved her. He must.  


“Don’t be afraid, sweetling. There will be pain, of course, but I will go slowly.”  


“I’m not afraid of the pain, I’m…”  


“Go on love, what exactly are you afraid of”  


The softness in his voice gave Sansa the bravery to be honest; though she couldn’t hide her mortification.  


“My mother never…. Queen Cersei, said that men can always… you know.” She was stammering now. “But that some women can’t, and if I’m one of those, then I’ll disappoint you. And well you being who you are … having all those….” She didn’t think her cheeks could glow any brighter. She buried her face into the side of his neck.  


“Oh, my innocent little girl, you could never disappoint me.”  


There was a chuckle in his voice and she could feel his smirk. Somehow though that ended up making her feel better. He was gently rubbing her back, slowly moving down to her hips. It didn’t take her long to get over her fear. She was still a bit apprehensive, of course, but she didn’t think that was abnormal. She took a deep breath and then pulled away from Petyr. She slowly lifted the sleeping gown up and over her head tossing it to the side. Even though the room was heated by the fire; the way Petyr gaze had frozen on her breast sent chills down her spine and caused her nipples to tighten. She couldn’t stand there long and swiftly rushed back into his arms. She could feel a quiver go through his body.  


“You feel so good against me, Sansa,” he whispered his tone husky with craving.  


To her it felt so much better than good. It felt warm, strong, and safe. She pulled back enough to look at the mockingbird pinned to his collar. That small bird was another thing she loved, her touch soft as she removed it. Looking into his half-closed eyes she placed the pin on the bed stand. It was then that she noticed that they had moved to the side of the bed. She couldn’t remember taking those steps. He grinned at the look of surprise on her face. But he stopped her when she went to open his tunic.  


“I know all about the scar, Petyr.”  


Being at eye level she was shocked to see the fear in his eyes, his mask slipping for a moment. Sansa didn’t think that anyone but her would have been able to catch that fleeting look. It also surprised her that Petyr, of all people, would be afraid, especially in the bedchambers. It made her love him even more.  


“No matter what Lysa said, I’m not my mother. Don’t you know that? I …… I…I love you. I’m glad for your scar because if you never got it then I wouldn’t have you. And now you are mine”  


Petyr with both hands on her arms gave a gentle push. The edge of the mattress hit behind her knees and sent her backward onto the sheets. He stared down at her with a grin while he removed his tunic.  


“Seeing you there, naked surrounded by my mockingbirds.” He took a deep breath his eyes running down her body. “I’ve dreamed of you lying there wanting me”  


He placed one knee on the outside of her leg. One hand found its place by her head while the other grasped her chin stilling her for a kiss. His mouth lightly brushed over hers. Once. Twice. His mouth settled possessively on top of hers as he pressed his full length on top of her. He took full advance of her gasp by slipping his tongue inside to mate with hers. Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him. He pressed his hardness into to her stomach and growled low in his throat. She wasn’t shy now, nay, she was actively pressing her hips up to meet him. Passion raged between them.  


Sansa was overwhelmed with the swirling sensation in her body. Her focus was centered on the heat of his firm arousal pressed so intimately against her lower abdomen. His hands started to rub up and down her sides, her thighs, and her backside. Everywhere his fingers could reach was subjected to touch. She wanted to caress him too. She let go of the hard grip around his neck and uncertainly stroke his angular shoulders. His lips moved to her ear, and she squealed at the nip. With kisses, nips, and suckling Petyr worked his way down her neck. Slowly he made his way across her collarbone down to the valley of her beasts. His hands joined him at her chest; they stoked, caressed, teased, and at last, when he couldn’t stand it any longer, he took one nipple into his mouth and began to suckle. She almost came off the bed. Vibrations of raw bliss coursed through her body. She didn’t think she could take more of the sweet torment. Petyr stroked a path down her flat belly until he was caressing her inner thighs. Slowly easing apart her thighs he lowered himself to rest between; kissing the top of the scarlet triangle of soft curls shielding her virginity.  


“Petyr, don’t”  


“Yes”  


She tried to push him away but when his mouth covered the very heat of her, Dear Gods, white hot shocks went through her veins. His named rolled off her tongue over and over; in the back of her mind she hoped she wasn’t as loud as Lysa. Her hips rose on their own accord, her nails digging into his shoulder blades now. In all of Shea’s and Cersei’s advice neither ever mentioned a man could make love like this. Petyr tighten his hold on her hips to keep her where he wanted but it didn’t stop her back from arching. She was begging now but she didn’t know what it was she was actually searching for only that Petyr could give it.  
Petyr rolled to his side and eased a finger up inside her tight sheath followed by a second slowly stretching her. His thumb rubbed the delicate nub hidden between her folds. She seemed to come apart inside. She called out his name the same time Petyr knelt between her legs.  


“Put your arms around me, sweetheart.” Petyr’s demand was hard; drawing her attention back to him. “Look at me Sansa, LOOK at me”. Blue and green clashed.  


He straighten his body, covering her lips with his, and forced her to stay still by holding the sides of her hips. He hesitated at the threshold for only a second; then eased up inside her until he paused at her maidenhead.  


“My love, it’s only going to hurt this one time.”  


“Petyr Please”  


With one powerful thrust he was embedded inside her. She gasped out but the pain meant nothing in comparison to the voice Petyr had when he said my love. That alone eased the pain. He leaned up on his elbows and kissed the tears, she didn’t know she had away. His hand moved down between their joined bodies and began to stroke her like before; this time adding the push of his hips. He started slowly until her desire was rekindled and she moaned with pleasure instead discomfort.  


“I love you Petyr”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and I'm sure you were aware but I own nothing


	3. Waking Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr's turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY WILDEST DREAMINGS  
> COULD NOT FORESEE  
> LYING BESIDE YOU  
> WITH YOU WANTING ME

Petyr

Petyr weight keeps her anchored to the bed and to him. He took deep calming breaths to get some power over the desire pulsing through him. She was so damned hot and tight, and all he could think about was slamming into her again and again. He was fighting for control, wanting to give her more time to adjust to him.

“I love you Petyr”

With that one phrase he couldn’t hold back. Passion took over his mind and body. He plunged deeper than before; her walls clenching hard against him. Deeper and deeper he went with each pounding thrust. She lifted her hips to meet him, moaning at each new push. He moved in order to take both legs over his forearms; taking him to the hilt. It only took a few more stroke until she broke around him. Not with a scream, but with a whisper of his name a tighten hug around his shoulders. 

As soon as he felt Sansa release, Petyr soon found his. Her body milking him dry. 

“Sansa…” he groaned as he poured his seed within her. 

Slowly sliding out; his whole body shuddered with a grunt as he laid down beside her. The scent of their lovemaking mixed with the ever present perfume of mint and lemons. His heartbeat was beating like a drum. It was better than he could have ever imagined. He felt her head coming to rest on his chest; a delicate hand coming to rest on the scar right above his heart. With a satisfied smile; he knew she was his completely. Dear Gods, he was content, the first time in many years. He knew there were still plans to make; this was just a taste to everything he would accomplish. A sigh came from Sansa and he tightens his grasp around her waist. 

“Petyr… what happens now?”

“Well.... we need time, before we can do it again, sweetling” he joked. She followed with a pinch.

“Ow, ok maybe not too much time then”. He laughed.

Sansa giggled. He couldn’t help the wave of love he had for his girl. But he knew what she was asking. He had calculated the risk of what to tell her, its why this evening was so important. To make her his before he handed her away. He knew she would not be happy with the plans that were already signed for her tonight.

“We will discuss it on the morrow, love. Tonight is just for us. No plans or schemes; just you and me. Just hold on to me and I’ll take care of you. I always take care of what’s mine, you know that”.

“Of course. Petyr, am I truly yours”? Her head was so pressed against his chest he had barely heard her.

“Forever”

She sat up as he turned away, the sheet falling to her waist.

" Why are you leaving? Didn’t I please you”? Her voice shook with fear and embarrassment.

“How could you doubt it?” 

He beamed as he rolled back over, a small box in his hand.

“I am not a whore for my woman’s gift to be paid " Anger flashed in her eyes. 

“Is that what was bothering you?” a look of surprise crossing his face. “You could never be a whore, I love you. I would kill any man who would think that he could have you. Make no mistake of that, lover. You are mine always. MINE ALWAYS. This is just gift to show the world what you are to me”.

"You love me"?

"Of course, I love you. From the first moment I saw you; I knew that you belonged to me".

Sansa blushed and looking sheepish she took the box. Opening she saw a small necklace, it reminded her of her dragonfly, but instead it had a mockingbird. Petyr had it specially made for her the last time he went to Gulltown. It was the finest of silver, with a small emerald eye. She gasps at the sight of it.

“Please….. Put it on now”!

She placed it on her neck as he swept the hair to the side. Clasping it, it sent a rush through him, blinding her to him. Or was it him to her, he wasn’t even sure anymore. Kissing the slope of her neck he turned her around. The bird’s eye gleamed in the firelight, almost to watch. She threw herself against him with a passionate kiss. He was surprised to feel his body react so soon after their recent intimacy. He knew she was to sore for another bout but he still formed plans. Always in his mind he knows what his next moves are.

“There, my sweet, a mockingbird to always be near you”

“I love you Petyr move than I can say. This is perfect”

“Come lay with me, we have a long day tomorrow.”

“Will you stay?”

“Until the servants arise, no one can know what went on tonight. Our plans would be ruin if it was known”

“You mean your plans,” she grumbled as she snuggled closer to him.

“I will tell you all on the morrow sweet, like I already said”. He kept his voice firm but gentle.

He could feel her body relax as sleep took her. Twisting to his side tenderly as not to wake her, he looked into her perfect face. He brushed the stray hairs from her cheek. He was in awe of her, her loving him like that. True, he knew he would get her here, but he did expect it to take longer. His cunning smile returning. Not that he was complaining. Wrapping her fully into his embrace; he laid a kiss upon her brow.  


He had tensed up when she asked her question, some rare doubt entering his mind. She would always be his. He was always thinking ahead. He may give Harry the name of husband, but he would be damned if he would take her to bed. He had enough sweetsleep stored up to keep that from happening.

The wedding had to be soon; if she was like the other women in her family, she already carried his child. He brings one hand down to caress her waist. Holster Tully wouldn’t rob him of this one. Not that he wanted a child with Lysa, but it still rankled him that not only was he denied Cat, but his own child as well. Not that it mattered anymore, they were all dead, and Sansa was all his. He decided that he would have her one more time before telling her. She will be mad, and it might take time to sooth her. Closing his eyes he falls asleep with the smell of them still lingering in the air.


	4. Aftershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sansa's morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say there’s no future  
> for us as a pair….  
> and though I may know,  
> I don’t care

Sansa

Sansa feels at peace in Petyr’s arms. He loves me, was her last coherent thought before she succumbed to sleep. For the first time since Joffery showed his true colors she was able to rest easy, and not dream of all she had lost. Petyr would get it all back for her. They would have their own family. They would have everything.

She dreams of a darken forest covered in snow with branches hanging low, almost making her crouch. She is her dire wolf, Lady, again, but instead of feeling brave and bold; she was ill at ease with her surroundings. She watches the shadows move in the woods as she tries to get away. No matter where her paws take her the shadows begin to close in around her. They start to make a tight circle around her; forcing her to huddle in the snow, scared and alone.

It was then, when she had given up all hope, the little bird appeared. It was hopping from branch to branch; forcing the shadows away. The bird continued to banish the shadows; clearing the path until it reached her. She looked down at the tiny bird wondering how something so small could defeat what a wolf can’t. But with the shadows gone she could stand tall again. The bird bounces to the tip of her nose and looked into her eyes. They were a shade she had never seen before; part green and part grey. But looking crossed-eyed they blurred out the rest of the world, taking the residual fear away. The bird looked like it smirked at her before finally perching on her head; protecting her from the one shadow that stood in their way.

Sansa woke feeling rested for the first time in a long while. Pulling his pillow towards her chest she could still smell the mint on the fabric. She smiles into it as she inhales the beloved scent. The soreness in her limbs bringing back the memories of the previous night. She has never felt so at peace or loved. She barely could wait to see Petyr again; but knows that she must remain Alayne. It will be hard to think of him as her father; knowing that just hours ago he had his head between her thighs and his seed within her belly.

Being Alayne is like a game, a character she puts on everyday to fool everyone around her. She always loves games. It brings her a weird sense to satisfaction to know that all those people couldn’t see who is was, or what she has become. Her mind floats back to her family. Shaking her head, she thinks about what they would say. Knowing that her mother’s old friend was with her throughout the night; loving her. Would she be able to fool them as well? Their perfect lady, their perfect daughter. She was Petyr’s daughter now, learning at his knee.

She gingerly gets out of the bed walking to the water basin to clean the stickiness off her legs. She chooses colors of the House of Baelish; a green chemise with a simple black surcoat with lighter green vines that she had sewed in around the border. The low neckline shows off the necklace; the mockingbird falling just between her collarbones right above her heart. She styles her hair and puts it simply up like a bastard would. She goes to the alcove by the arched window, and takes a look in the full length looking glass. It was simple design but she still felt wonderful in it. It felt as if Petyr’s arms were still around her.  


Since she had some time to spare before having to go down to the hall; she sat on the window seat. She looked out over the Vale onto the garden where he first kissed her. It was then some worry entered her mind. Petyr had once told her never to act impulsively, with just emotion to guide you. Last night she made moves without thinking them through. Oh, she tried at first to say it was just to please him, to keep him interested in her. But now, with the words spoken out loud, there was no denying what she truly felt. He knew her weakness now. But he returned to words, did he mean them as well or were they to bind her more to him? She knew he had plans for her still. Was last night just another part of his game? She loved every touch and moan for last night’s events. He found his pleasure too, and shamelessly she hoped here were more to come, but if she allows this desire to rule her…. 

She fixes her face to match the nature born status that she must wear. It was time to face the day, to face Petyr. Their plans were just as important to her. She will follow through with where this game will lead. But she will no longer just follow, no, she will have a say.

She finds him when she enters antechamber, standing by the arch to breakfast. 

“Good morrow, Father”, she tries to hide the blush she feels coming.

“Ah... my dutiful daughter, up in time to help sweetrobin break his fast.”

That took her blush away. She casted her eyes downward, what did she expect anyways. A slight softening, he was always Littlefinger during the day; even if they were alone like this. But after last night her heart didn’t agree with her mind. 

“Of course, my lord”; she looks up, her voice a little less bright.

She started to worry again that last night was a foolish, impulsive mistake. One that cost her heart, the only thing she had left to lose.

“Has my sweetrobin already arrived? I know how much he hates to wait.” 

She tries to rush by him; to hide the hurt she knows he saw. He sees everything; stupid, silly, girl. He catches her arm at the last moment to bring her to a stop. He steps closer pressing his chest to her side, his hardness pressing against her hip.

“You look stunning, my love”. Barely a whisper he breathed into her hair. Turning her slightly he puts a fatherly kiss to her forehead; before letting her go. For that tiniest moment her heart stopped and all doubt forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a vague idea how this will end. Just not how long it will take me. Hope you all are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing. and thank you for all the wonderful support.


	5. Self- control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I’ve fallen   
> Under your spell   
> Somehow I’m feeling   
> It’s up that I fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long. My grandmother past away so it kinda killed my drive of wanting to write. But she always enjoyed a good romance novel.

Petyr

It was all that he could do; not to grab her back and push her against a wall. It hit him in the gut seeing her walk in; cheeks flushed and surrounded in his colors. Gods, he wanted her. He tried to remain detached this morning, but he couldn’t stand to see that look in her eyes. Nor could he allow her to second guess her actions. Not with the plans he made for her. He needed her not just to agree, but to play her part effortlessly. Part of him didn’t want her to hate him, he had suffered the loss of one woman he loved; and he would be damned if he lost her too. No, the best course of action was not to allow her to regret what they shared. What he planned to share many more times.

He tried to keep himself busy with letters during breakfast, both ignoring her and Robin, though as he sat there; his mind wandered as to how best to handle telling her of his plans. He knew she would insist to know as soon as he called her to his solar that afternoon, but his stomach clenched in fear of her hating him for it. He could no longer think of her as just a pawn to get him to the throne, his heart wouldn’t allow him. He couldn’t even focus on what he was reading, going over the same line again. He frowned wondering how he could have been so weak as to let this happen. He rose from his chair, no longer being able to sit there and not stare. 

“I’m sorry daughter, Robin, but work calls me away. Finish your breakfast and then, Sansa, work on Robin’s lessons. He needs to be ready for the Lords coming in a few week’s time. I will call you this afternoon to continue with yours.” He couldn’t stop the smirk that crossed his lips. 

“Of course father, we will start on remembering his bannermen. I will await your pleasure” Her smile was flawless as her azure eyes meet his.

He covered his smile with his hand, the little minx, tempting him like this.

“But I don’t want to study.” Robin shrilly wine cutting through their teasing game. 

He wanted to slap him, but so much of his plans rode on keeping the spoiled brat happy. But Sansa spoke up before he did.

“But my darling sweetrobin, if you want to become a brave knight you must learn who your men are. You must know those who would follow one as strong and fearless as you.”

“Oh all right then, but I want stories to go with them.”

“But of course, my lord.” Her voice having a soothing, sing-song lilt to it.

“Well I’ll leave it you then, sweetling.”

Petyr couldn’t help the smugness he felt in her; the way she’s grown in participating of the game. He could hardly remember that girl she once was, and to think he once told her she couldn’t lie.   
He made it slowly to his solar calling for a flagon of wine to a passing maid. He closed the door behind entering the warm room, a fire already blazing. On a normal day he would jump straight into work, but as leaned back in his leather chair all he could think about was all the places he would have Sansa in this room. First would be here at his desk, his mind flashing of having her long pale legs wrapped around him while he thrust into her on his papers. Maybe next would be on the rug in front of the fire, long and slow. Knowing there was no way he could concentrate on work in the hours he would have to wait; he pulled out a book and began reading about Robert’s Rebellion. It is always best to learn from past mistakes, after all knowledge is power. 

He put the book back down, past mistakes, he thought. Harry was everything young Sansa dreamed of, but that girl died in King’s Landing, didn’t she? What if she was to choose him, like her mother chose Brandon? After all the planning to lose everything because his heart was broken again. She knew what he was, but could a knight take her away. She has told him she loved him, but did she really understand the depth of that emotion. How deep his love now ran for her? Second guessing was not something he was use to. His plans were always thought through, even with envy, he had been able to remain isolated from his feelings. Petyr laid this head back and tried to clear his mind of his doubts.

Several hours had passed before he called for her. Frowning at the way his heart reacted at seeing her again. Lust he could handle, but this, this was dangerous, and again he shook his head at being so weak for this girl.

He waited a moment before granting her entrance after her timid knock. 

“You sent for me father?” Her voice being obedient, giving nothing away.

A maid followed her in placing luncheon on a small table by the fire with fresh wine. 

“Yes, sweetling, today will delve deeper into Robert’s Rebellion.” Lifting the book from his desk, he looked back at the maid. “You may leave us now.”

Sansa followed the maid to the door; closing and bolting it behind her. He allowed his eyes to rove down her graceful back to land on her tight ass. The image of her bent over his desk came to mind. He stood slowly nodding at the table as he did. 

“But first, love, we shall have our lunch.”

He pulled out her chair as they met at the table, as she sat he leaned down brushing his lips to the crook of her neck. Kissing up to her ear he felt her shudder as he whispered into her ear.

“I had them make lemon cakes just for you, my sweet, sweet Sansa.”

Lifting her chin he brought his mouth down on hers. He had meant for it to be a grazing of lips just a taste as to what was to come, but the longer their tongues danced, he knew he was lost. The desk will have to wait, he mused. Lifting her up by the arms he turned and lowered to the rug. He growled low in his throat as he forced himself to break the kiss; it would have been easier if her mouth didn’t follow his every time he tried. 

“I’m sorry, lover, but lunch will have to wait. I can’t wait to have you again.”

“Please, Petyr, I have wanted nothing else since to woke this morn.”

“That’s my good girl” he shuddered against her.

Sansa lifted her arms around him, fingers delving into the grey patches of his hair. Her skirt rising allowing her to wrap her legs around his small waist, to press against his already hard trousers. His body began to vibrate at the contact. Their kiss grew rough, then almost wicked. The shock of it lancing through his body, straight to his cock.   
Already his hands were impatiently tugging the laces of her corset; finding her skin. Grateful of the less elaborate clothes of a bastard. Biting at the soft flesh of her shoulders. She responded by desperately raking at his tunic too looking for skin to touch. 

Brushing her hand across his scar, he responded with a shuddering breath in his lungs, and jerked back. He stared down at her as she moved to kiss it right above his heart. He closed his eyes; groaning as he pushed at the apex of her thighs. He forced to face back up and thrust his tongue into her warm and open mouth. 

“Gods how I want you” he gasped out.

“Please” “Gods Petyr” “Please” she was all but begging.

“Oh not yet, my love, there is no hurry her. No one would dare interrupt us today.” “I have them all running around preparing for our visit.” “I want to see you beg for me” Sansa whimpered in response, causing a self satisfied grin to reach his eyes. 

He levered back, running a hand from shoulder to her thigh, slowly undressing her as his eyes followed the movement. The blood was pounding in his loins. 

“Long, slim….” His hand squeezed lightly on her breast a thumb coming to rub her hardened nipple. 

“So very nearly delicate”

“I want you inside me Petyr, please.”

“Oh no, sweetling, your mind only wants one part inside you. So new to the pleasures but you have yet to learn there are many, many paths we can take, and I plan to show you them all.” “You know who I am, what I own.”

“Gods” 

She groaned when he dipped his head and took a rosy nipple between his lips tenderly sucking it into his hot, wet mouth, rubbing the very tip with his roughen tongue, cause her to howl out as she arch into it. She writhed against him. Gods it was torture not to place himself into her waiting pussy. He could feel him control slipping with every moan, the way she trembled against him. He moved to her other breast as he started to caress his other hand up her thigh. Slowly moving up and down her leg, coming closer and closer to her heat before caressing that sensitive skin, tracing the wetness back and forth over her swollen lips. She began to really use her body to tempt him, pressing wholly to his length. Lifting his head away from her now swollen breast he waited for her body to sooth. 

“Easy, girl, I know the way”

“Please” she begged again.

“Soon. Love, I feel the same, just enjoy the ride.”

He began to slow, open-mouthed kisses at the base of her throat, working his way down while her body quaked beneath his. Pressing his hand confidently on the mound between her legs.

“All of you is mine, and I want it all today.”

He pulled his hand back to slide a finger down and into her waiting heat. His gasp joined hers as he found her tight, hot, and so very wet. Adding another finger he began to fuck her, bringing his thumb into play to massage her swollen clit, watching her face turn from pleasure to completion.

He couldn’t hold back anymore, his control completely snapped. 

“Again” he demanded.

He moved his head between her thighs tasting her satisfaction on his tongue. He could feel her body respond, could feel the tangy cream of her coming in his mouth. Increasing her orgasm. He licked the juices flowing out of her until he could take no more.

Dragging his body back up, he gripped of her hair and plundered her mouth, making her taste her own need. Lifting her hips high and around his arms, he drove himself inside her in one hard push. She cried out as she took him to the hilt; her body still learning to accommodate the new fullness of his cock. He paused for a moment till her hips began to wiggle against him. Slowly he picked up his pace. His speed increase as he plunged in over and over again. Between the thrust, he would grind his crotch to her mound, bring more pleasure to the act. Her body squeezing his hard cock like a glove. It was when her legs gripped him and she screamed out his name that he finally emptied himself inside her.

He rolled to the side take her with him to rest on his chest. Slowly rubbing his hand up and down her spine. Neither talking for a few mintues.

“Not exactly how I planned to start you lesson, sweetling” He chuckled.

“It’s not how I started mine with Robin, that’s for sure.” She joked back. A warm content smile in her eyes. “But I didn’t really come here for a lesson, did I?”

“It depends on your definition of lesson, I’m sure I taught you quite well so far.” 

“You know what I am asking, Petyr, just what you promised.” The glow from love making leaving her.

“Yes, my dear, I know. Only you would I bring into my plans. I love you more, then you can believe, Sansa. Everything I do is so we, as one, can have everything.” A sigh leaving his voice.

“I know that, Petyr I love you, I know I can trust you.” Sansa reaches to him and gladly he goes in for a kiss.

“Well my love, if you want to know, I think it is best that we get dress and finish our lunch. Then we will sit and plan at my desk.” A cocky leer crosses his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note
> 
>   
> Ultramarine is a blue color. The name comes from the Latin ultramarinus, literally "beyond the sea". Used commonly during the renaissance on the Virgin Mary’s dress.  
> Laurel green is a medium light hue of greenish gray. I looked through all different shades of green and this was the closest I see in my mind, turned to a darker shade of jade.  
> Any comments would be great but please be kind as this was my first attempt.


End file.
